


i'll be alright (just not tonight)

by wanderinglilly



Series: bellarke prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, i'm just huge bellarke trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinglilly/pseuds/wanderinglilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s sitting at the far back of the bar, surrounded by guys. He knows Clarke is a grown woman who can fend off any unwanted advances, but this is his sister’s best friend, and he can’t help but feel apprehensive when he sees the way she sways a little in her seat like she does when she’s had a bit too many drinks already. Muttering to himself, he asks his coworker to take care of the bar for a few minutes while he makes her way to the girl’s table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be alright (just not tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flirtingwithtrackers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtingwithtrackers/gifts).



> this is a bartender bellamy!au and also this is dedicated to clarkeslight because the first ever bellarke prompt i ever got was hers and i never did manage to inspire myself enough to complete it until today (though she asked for meeting at a bar not already met and in a bar) this is for you courtney! i hope you like it!

Bellamy is thirty minutes away from the end of his shift when he spots her. 

She’s sitting at the far back of the bar, surrounded by ~~assholes~~  guys. He knows Clarke is a grown woman who can fend off any unwanted advances, but this is  ~~the girl he’s had a stupid crush on for three years~~  his sister’s best friend, and he can’t help but feel apprehensive when he sees the way she sways a little in her seat like she does when she’s had a bit too many drinks already. Muttering to himself, he asks his coworker to take care of the bar for a few minutes while he makes her way to the girl’s table.

when he finally gets there after ignoring three flirty, intoxicated girls, and one guy, Bellamy is ready to hit something. Figures the Princess would come to cause trouble on the busiest night of the week. With a sneer on his face and a look that could kill, Bellamy tells the guys around Clarke to make themselves scarce, and he manages to look scary enough for them to listen. When he looks back at Clarke, she’s scowling at him and her pretty lips are puckered in a pout. Bellamy would be tempted to laugh, were he not so angry.

“ _Have you lost your damn mind!?_  This is no place to come alone at night, Clarke! Do you realize what those idiots could have done to you!?” He growls at her, but she’s looking at him with a faraway smile and the hazy, lost look in her eyes she gets when she’s drinking not out of fun but out of need to disconnect. Clarke’s a fun drunk when she’s with friends (some of his best nights drinking have been spent at her and his friends’ side, with a cooler full of drinks and a Jasper full of stories), but here, alone, she gets all quiet and smiley and shelled up into herself and Bellamy just wants to shake her up, tell her to  _snap the hell out of it_ , but that would get him nowhere and he’s not that big of an ass. “Is something the matter?” he asks, letting his voice go a little less rough. “Did something happen with your mom? Wells? Octavia? Finn?”

At the mention of Finn’s name, Clarke’s smile grows a little wider and he notices the way her eyes water just the slightest bit, making the urge Bellamy’s had to punch the guy ever since he first met him grow bigger in his chest. “What did he do, Clarke?” he’s never liked the guy, but he seemed to genuinely care about Clarke, so he’d put up with him and swallowed his urge to tell him to shut the hell up every time he started one of his stupid idealist arguments. Bellamy can’t fathom what perfect, dreamy Spacewalker could have done to make his girlfriend want to drink herself into oblivion.

She doesn’t answer. Not right away. Bellamy lets her gather her thoughts and uses the time she takes to study her: she’s dressed for an afternoon at home, not a night in the bar, with the jeans and t-shirt and blue sneakers. He’s tempted to make a retort about it when she finally speaks up. “Remember that nice girl we met yesterday at the store?”

“The brunette one whom I fought for the bag of chips?”he dreadfully answers, an approximation of what this all might be about starting to form in his head.

“Yes. That one. Remember how she said she was a mechanical engineer and that she had just transferred?”Bellamy nods. He puts his hand in front of Clarke, asking her to stop for a minute so he can ask a waitress to bring him water for the girl. “Well,” she says once he sits back “She’s Finn’s eight-years-long girlfriend.” at this, Clarke downs what is left of her drink and then starts on the water he got her. Bellamy had supposed the dude had been cheating  _on_ Clarke, but it’s never crossed his mind that he could be cheating  _with_  Clarke. He feels a surge of anger in his chest, but Clarke’s just sitting there, looking at a wall and wallowing in her misery, and he feels impotent watching the girl who out drank him at his sister’s birthday last year brought down to such a state.

Feeling angry enough for the both of them (though he has no doubt that Clarke’s anger will come eventually), he slams his hands up on the table, startling her enough to look back at him. He smirks at her. “I have some pink spray-paint left from when I painted O’s bike last week.” Clarke looks confusedly at him, making his smirk grow wider. “Wanna give Spacewalker’s car a makeover?”

Clarke looks at him, her cheeks shining with the tears that did manage to spill, but she suddenly grins and he feels like the possibility of being arrested tonight is entirely worth it. Smiling, he gets up from the table and extends his hand towards her. “My shift ends in ten.”


End file.
